Mouko Clan
Mouko Clan this is a clan of giant tigers that have lived since agent times. They are said to be extinct until now. ' About ' This tiger clan has been around since the founding of Konoha. They are a rare species Giant Tigers. It is said these animal went extinct a hundred years ago because of hunting for pelts. Giant Tigers were nearly as smart as humans and could use ninjutsu and talk like all ninja animals. Which made them quite a prize. If you managed to kill on you would become legend. Such hunts caused the very tiger clan to flee and break away. The world has not seen them since and they were presumed all dead. Though in truth they were hidden high up in mountains. In a dangerous place where no one would dare to come because they thought a terrible monster lived up there because they heard the tiger roar which echoed through out the cave walls. Over the years the tigers learned how to use their own ninjutsu. One of the jutsu they could use was a shrinking jutsu which would allow them to shrink down to normal tiger size. Since tigers would like to live alone they spreaded apart. Even though the tigers split, there is still a gathering place where hundreds of the rare Giant tigers roam freely, now located in the tropical Rain-forests. The tigers like to keep themselves down to normal size so if any human saw them they wouldn't notice them. They made sure not to talk near humans. Since than no one has truly seen the Mouko Clan in true form. They have lived in peace for a hundred years. Until one day Miwa the daughter of the chief. The strongest of all the tigers. Brought a human into the very heart of the clan. Many were shocked by such a treachery, most of them were afraid. But no tiger showed fear. The Chief did not want to kill his only daughter, who proposed they train Aimi the tiger way. Eventually, they accepted Aimi, they thought she was worth the tiger way and they believed they were strong enough to take on any ninja's who threatened them. She became a beloved member of the Mouko Clan, and the only human to ever see them in a hundred years. Aimi was the only human in history to become a member. Aimi was able to make them all her summoning animals. Although there are some who will never believe a human should be in the clan an were strictly against her. Appearance The tigers spread around the world and come in many shapes and sizes and colors. Mainly they are orange with black stripes. They can have different shades of orange. Some our bigger than others, but not by a lot. The rare white Big tiger prefers to stay in his cold habitat and never comes to the gathering place. Abilities These tigers can practice any type of ninjutsu. They are sage animals that also can give chakra to each other.